Wandering the dark
by pyrus0zero
Summary: After Sheldon hears what Jenny really thinks of him, he runs away. That same night, Tuck gets into a fight with Brad. Together they leave their old lives behind and walk the path of darkness as brothers. After 10 years they return as kamen riders kick and punch hopper.


Sheldon was happy. Not only was he working with Professor Wakeman in robotics, but it gave a chance to spent time with Jenny. He had always help Nora Wakeman in the lab as an assistant, but now it was different. She had notice Sheldon have a natural gift when it came to making things so she offered him an apprenticeship. Thanks to her, he'll able to learn far more then he ever dreamed of.

He was also on the verge on making a new sort of system. Something that will allow him to fight be Jenny's side. He could help far more then as the Silver Shell. Right now however, he needed a bath. He was covered in oil from a project Nora and him was working on. Sheldon had worked with Nora for a long time and since he went to Jenny's house everyday, Nora offered him a room to stay in.

"I think that should do for now," Nora said as she took off her goggles.

"Who knew making an compacted antimatter particle accelerator could be so messy," Sheldon said as he did the same. "I'm gonna head up stair to take a bath."

"That's fine. And Sheldon?" Nora said looking over the blue prints. "XJ-9, should be home soon."

Sheldon smiled brightly at that. "Yes ma'am!"

As he left, she smiled. "Such a good boy."

Nora went from the lab into the kitchen to find Jenny just coming in. Since she was wet, it was obvious that is was raining outside. Nora washed her hands in the sinks while Jenny looked around the room. Nora then pour herself some coffee and sat down while looking over the blueprints for the particle accelerator.

Jenny looked around the room, under the table, in the draws, and even lifted her mother/creator and looked under her. Once she was done, she sat down and put her head on the table.

""Sheldon's not in here dear", Nora commented while not looking a way from the blueprints.

"Ha, who said I'm looking for Sheldon?" Jenny scoffed while leaning back and crossing her arms.

"Remarkable," Nora said. "A few more adjustments and the will work far more better then it was intended."

Jenny extended her her over her mother's shoulder and looked at it. "Impressive, mom."

"Wasn't me who did this, it was my apprentice. And I couldn't ask for a better one."

Jenny suddenly lose her smile. "W-what?"

"Sheldon been advancing so rapidly in his skill, now that he's not using primitive tools like rubber bands ", she chuckled. "I've decided to ask him to go from assistant to a full apprentice."

/

In the restroom, Sheldon has cleaned up. He slipped his jacket back on with a smile. Nothing like being clean. Smiling to himself as he styled his hair and dabbed at his face with a hand towel. Sheldon whistled to himself as he headed to the stairs. As he started to descend Sheldon heard a muffled argument. He placed his ear to listen in and heard one of the voices was Jenny.

/

"Oh XJ-9 stop being so fussy. Sheldon is an wonderful apprentice."

"Oh, I have no doubts about that!" Jenny growled as she sat up in her seat. "But, mom…he'll practically be living here! I don't think my circuits could handle it", she wrapped her arms around her head and dropped it to the table.

"He's a nice guy, I can't figure why you're so against him"

"Because he's a creep when he's not trying to be prince charming-when he is trying to be prince charming!" frustrated, Jenny shook her fists and ground her teeth. "Stalking me and pestering me. ALL THE TIME!"

"I think its sweet that he cares for you so much and beside you never give the poor boy a chance."

"A chance? If I gave him a chance he'd probably rewire me!" Jenny shivered at the thought. "Granted, he's a really nice, sweet guy…and he is my friend, he does care for me…but seriously! Mom he's crazy obsessed with me!"

Sheldon leaned back against the door to the kitchen and slide down. Jenny's honest thoughts sounded a lot like the first time she had yelled at him in front of the broken heart gang. Only this time it was much, much worse. Her opinion hadn't really changed at all over the years. He thought they had grow closer over time, but no. She was just tolerating him and nothing more.

"He's a genius!" Nora yelled, waving her arms wildly in the air. "In a few years he'll be able to surpass me in robotics before he's even out of his prime! And he's a charming lad…"

"I can't believe your taking his side on this. He's nothing, but obsessive so you can stop trying to get us together."

"Oh please. You two would make a great couple. You two were practically made for one another. "

/

Sheldon smiled at her comment, but what Jenny said next crushed what was left of his heart.

/

"Just stop it! I am never going to hook up with that guy! He's a stalker. He's a creep. He's a…a…god mom have you looked at him?" Jenny's arms swing to her sides angrily.

"Jenny!" Nora was ashamed and disappointed with her daughter.

"No. Hear me for once!" she sternly said. "Sheldon is…Sheldon is ugly! He's an ugly thorn in my side, that follows me around and stalks me! The only reason he likes me is because I'm made of metal…the only reason he's working for you is so he can be around me ALL-THE-TIME!"

"How can you say that after all he's done for you?"

"Listen, I know discrimination mother. I'm a six foot robot…but even I could never love a face like that. Someone as pathetic and a loser as Sheldon!" Jenny turned her head upwards and scoffed.

/

Sheldon hung his head and held in with both hands depressed as tears started to form. He stood up and depressingly walked back up stairs.

/

"Listen XJ-9, Sheldon has done so much for you like that time the whole world was against you, but he stayed by your side. He..." Nora didn't get to finish as she saw something form the small window in the door from the hall. Jenny notice her look away and followed her gaze in time to see Sheldon walk way. They both knew what had happened. He had hear then. Nora sighed sadly. "You should talk to him."

Jenny was surprised. "Me!? Why me?"

"Because you're the one who broke that poor boy's heart."

Jenny sighed before heading after Sheldon. She slowly walked up stairs and stood in front of his room. She knocked a few time and waited for him to answer.

"Sheldon? You in there?" Jenny asked, but got nothing. She opened the door a little and slide her head in. "Sheldon?"

She was surprised to see the room was empty and the window was wide open. She gasped surprised. Who knows what he might do in the state he was in. She quickly flew out the window and went look for him in the rain.

/

Far away from Jenny's house, Sheldon walked the streets completely soaked in the rain. It felt like all the light in the world was gone to him. He had gathered all his stuff and as much money as he could before he left. Suddenly he happened on something he didn't expect.

It was Tuck. He was a curled up in a ball and crying in an box.

"What's wrong, Tuck?" Sheldon asked while walking up to him. Tuck looked at Sheldon with tears coming from his eyes and rushed over to hug him. But What socked he was that Tuck had a lock cut on his face. Sheldon wrapped his arms around him and comforted him.

"Brad yelled at me saying I'm nothing but a crybaby and a loser."

"Sshh, It's ok."

"He says that I can't do anything on my own and then he hit me."

Sheldon understood what Tuck was going through. Suddenly Sheldon's eyes turned dark.

"Tuck?" He suddenly said.

"Yeah?" Tuck said looking up at Sheldon.

"Would you like to come with me?"

"Where to?"

"Hell."

/

10 years.

It's been 10 long years since Jenny had last seen Sheldon. She also found out Sheldon was the Silver Shell after looking around his house to find any clues to where he might have went. At first she was mad, but she settled down after understanding. Sheldon just wanted a way to help her.

That same night, Brad and Tuck got in a fight and Tuck went missing. Brad had accidentally hurt Tuck causing him to run out. Brad tried to run after him, but being smaller, Tuck was about to crawl in small places and get away. Brad then when home and waited, but Tuck never came home.

Both of them blamed themselves and spent years looking for them, but eventually gave up. Nora was able to find out that Sheldon was able to get a flight to Japan, but that was it. Jenny spent a whole year looking for him there, but had no luck. Brad asked everyone in town if they saw Tuck, but the answer was always the same.

No.

It was as if both of them disappeared off the face of the Earth. The two of them tried to continue on living, but it wasn't easy. Both were able to pass high school and college, but they still felt like there was a void left unfilled. Jenny continued to fight against evil, while Brad wanted to use the Silver Shell armor to fight to, much to Jenny displeasure. She argued that the only one who should use that suit was Sheldon. Eventually Brad asked Nora for weapons in hopes of helping Jenny while Jenny asked her mom if she could upgrade the suit in case Sheldon does come back.

What started out as a normal day turned in a big mess.

Even though Vega was the new queen of the Cluster, most were still loyal to Vexus. Those who were, joined her and helped her retake the throne from her daughter. Vega was put in the dungeon and Vexus's first order was to get vengeance on XJ-9. She sent 10 of her best soldiers and 2 generals to Earth to do this.

Jenny flew in the air blasting as many as she could, but these clusters were too fast for her. She change from weapon to weapon, but almost nothing would work. Missiles, cannons, lasers, even blades.

Suddenly a cluster was able to sneak behind her and destroy her backpack. Jenny was force to make a crash landing new Brad, who was using a laser gun Nora made. Jenny stood up and got back to back with brad while turning her arms into lasers.

"I don't know how much longer I can last, Jen," Bad said reloading his gun. "If this is really is it, I just wish I could see Tuck 1 more time."

Jenny looked down sadly and said, "Sheldon too."

"For the glory of the Cluster!" A Bulky clucker yelled as they closed in followed be a spiky one.

Suddenly everyone heard a loud screeching sound. They all turned and saw 2 men. One was kneeling down while the other was scrapping his spurs on the ground. Jenny and brad were surprise to see what was in front of them.

"Is that...?" Brad asked surprised.

"Sheldon? Tucker?" Jenny said confused.

The one with spurs was indeed Sheldon. His face had cleared up and he let his hair grow a little more. He wore a white shirt with a long black leather jacket with the right sleeve missing, black pants, a metal leg guard on his left leg, and a silver necklace.

The other was Tucker. The cut on his face had turned into a scar and he followed Sheldon's lead and grow his hair out too. He wore the same thing only with a red shirt and his right sleeve was missing instead of the left. He also had a bunch of necklaces and rings on, but what really caught their attention was that they had a strange heptagon belt on. Both stood up and walked towards the groups.

"What are you two doing?" Jenny asked. "Run!"

"Get them," The general orders as the clusters attacked.

Suddenly they were knocked backed by the two. Sheldon had his leg fully extended straight up, while Tuck had thrown a right straight. Next Sheldon did a spin kicked while Tuck throw a right hook. Both hit a cluster and the clusters collided with each other.

"What happened to you two?" Jenny asked surprised by what they had done.

"You're wasting your concern," Sheldon said. "Especially on losers like us."

"Anki," Tuck started. "I think they laughing at us."

"Really, Aibou? Then lets show them what happens to those who laugh at us."

Both of them click a switch in their belt, which made them open up. Suddenly two mechanical grasshoppers jumped towards them. Sheldon grabbed a green one while Tuck grabbed a red.

"Henshin," Sheldon as he slid green the grasshopper onto the belt.

 **"Henshin"** the grasshopper said as what looked like hexagons covered his body. So they formed what looked like armor in the form of a green human grasshopper with red eyes and a gold anchor jack installed onto the left leg. **"Change Kick Hopper!"**

"Henshin," Tuck as he slid the red grasshopper onto the belt.

 **"Henshin"** the grasshopper said as what looked like hexagons covered his body. So they formed what looked like armor in the form of a silver human grasshopper with white eyes and a gold anchor jack installed onto the right arm. **"Change Punch Hopper!"**

Everyone did knew what to make of this, especially Jenny and Brad. After 10 years the people they have been searching for appear before them. They changed so much, they were barely anything like they last saw them. Suddenly 2 cluster soldier tried to attack them, but they were quickly kicked/punched out the way.

"Right now, Who was laughing at us?" Sheldon asked as he and Tuck walk towards the cluster and hit each one out the way.

"Was it you two?" Tuck asked the generals as they fight them.

The bulky general fought Kick hopper while the spiked one went against Punch hopper. The bulky general tried to slash with his claws, but Sheldon kicked them away then spun kicked him in the face. The Spiked one thrust his own claws at Tuck, but Tuck got in a boxing pose and through a right counter. He then used 2 jabs in the face before knocking the cluster away with a right straight.

Fearing what might happen, the generals backed away and and escaped while they let the soldiers handle it. The cluster soldiers quickly surrounded them, but the Riders were able to hold their ground.

"Rider jump," Sheldon and Tuck said as the pushed the legs of their manically hoppers up.

 **"Rider jump!"** the hoppers said as energy from the belt flowed the the users legs.

They then jumped high in the air, pushed the legs back in place, and said, "Rider Kick/Punch"

 **Rider Kick/Punch**

Again the belt flowed energy, but this time it went from their head into their limbs. Sheldon's left leg and Tuck's right fist. They attack attacked the clusters and destroyed them. The impact upon landing blow, powered up another attack. This helped them attack one cluster after another until they were all gone. They then turned their former friends and brother.

"Guy, long time no see," Brad said happy to see them, but they didn't have mutual feelings. "Guy?"

"What's wrong?" Jenny asked them.

"Brad," Tuck said to his former brother. "Won't you come to Hell with us?"

 **Rider jump! Rider Punch!**

Tuck had pushed the legs of his hopper up again and jumped high in the air. He gave Brad a punch to the crest. Sending him flying and hitting a building.

"Brad!" Jenny yelled shock that Tuck would to such a thing. "Tuck, how could you?"

"I envy you, Jenny. Even a robot like you has a soul, but people like us ... don't."

"Jenny," Sheldon said getting her attention. "Will you come to Hell with us?"

"Don't make me hurt you!" Jenny yelled as she turned her arm into a missile launcher. When Sheldon took a step closer, Jenny panicked and accidentally shot the missiles. It looked like she hit him and there was a cloud of smoke.

 **Rider Kick!**

Jenny quickly turned around to see Sheldon in the air. He kicked her so hard, she slid along the ground for a good while before going through a building. Satisfied with their work, they untransformed and walked away laughing at them.

Jenny struggled to sit up, saw them go away and asked, "Sheldon, what have you become?"


End file.
